YuGiOh EMail Surveys!
by Habbvimary
Summary: Yugi and the gang fill out E-Mail surveys! I might put in a couple of cameos from other animes later!
1. Yugi

From: Midnight Anime midnight_magic_195@hotmail.com  
  
To: Yugi Motou (sp?) newkingofgames@yahoo.com  
  
1. What is your christened name? Yugi  
  
2. What time is it? 3:21  
  
3. Are you bored? Not really.  
  
4. Nicknames: Yug, aibou  
  
5. Gender: male  
  
6. Number of Candles on last birthday cake: 14  
  
7. Birthday: February 3  
  
8. Eye Color: purple  
  
9. Height: 4'11''  
  
10. Hair Color: blond, black, and magenta  
  
11. Members of your family: Grandpa. Does Yami count?  
  
12. Favorite Sport: Is dueling a sport?  
  
13. Pets: None  
  
14. Favorite Color: blue  
  
15. Favorite Animal: hamsters  
  
16. Favorite Food: Pixi sticks  
  
17. Least Favorite food: hot peppers! They burn!  
  
18. Favorite Drink: Vanilla Coke  
  
19. Favorite month: February of course! It's my birthday!  
  
20. Favorite day of the week: Saturday!  
  
21. Least Favorite day of the week: Monday.  
  
22. What's your favorite type of weather? Sunny  
  
23. What's the weather like now? kinda cloudy  
  
24. Favorite things to do: duel, hang out with my friends  
  
25. What things make you most happy? my friends, dueling  
  
26. What things make you sad? Pegasus, when Bakura's in a pychotic mood again  
  
27. What things annoy you the most? when Yami can't figure things out, cold floors  
  
28. Name of person who sent this to you: Midnight Anime  
  
29. Do you like him or her: I guess.  
  
30. Favorite type of music: soft rock.  
  
31. Favorite movie: The Brave Little Toaster  
  
32. Favorite TV show: CSI Miami  
  
33. What was the last thing you ate? a peanut-butter sandwich  
  
34. Who was the last person you talked to? Yami  
  
35. What was the last thing you said? No way! I'm using the computer!  
  
36. What's your marital status? Single  
  
37. Do you have a crush? maybe...  
  
38. Favorite fast-food restaurant: Wendy's  
  
39. What's the coolest thing you've ever done? Beat Pegasus in Duel Monsters and become world champ.  
  
40. Dumbest thing? That time I stuck a fork into an electrical socket when I was six... My hair was never the same again...  
  
41. What do you spend most of your time doing? Dueling and being with my friends.  
  
42. Summer or Winter? Summer  
  
43. Spring or Fall? Winter  
  
44. Coffee or Tea? Neither  
  
45. Hugs or Kisses? Hugs  
  
46. Hot or Cold? Hot  
  
47. Black or White? White  
  
48. Goal in life: To find the rest of Exodia  
  
49. Bad Habits? I get myself roped into things easily  
  
50. Weaknesses? someone in trouble  
  
51. Strengths? Dueling, Mind Shuffling  
  
52. Motto? "Believe in the heart of the cards!"  
  
53. What would you do with $10 000? Buy Duel Monsters Cards and give some to charity.  
  
54. Favourite subject? Science  
  
55. Least Favourite Subject? Gym. I hate basketball!  
  
56. Favorite place to go on vacation to: Hawaii  
  
57. Place you want to go to: California  
  
58. Number of Kids you want: One or two.  
  
59. Would you like your friends to write back? Yeah!  
  
60. Who's most likely to respond? Ryou  
  
61. Least likely? Seto  
  
62. What time is it now? 3:35  
  
63. What would you like to let your friends know? You guys are the best! 


	2. Yami

From: Yugi Motou newkingofgames@yahoo.com  
  
To: Yami egyptspharoah@hotmail.com  
  
1. What is your christened name? Yami  
  
2. What time is it? 3:51  
  
3. Are you bored? no  
  
4. Nicknames: None that I know of.  
  
5. Gender: Male  
  
6. Number of Candles on last birthday cake: we didn't have birthday cakes in Egypt. I'm 16, give or take five millenia.  
  
7. Birthday: I don't know. I think it's June 5  
  
8. Eye Color: red-violet  
  
9. Height: 5'3'' (4'11'') Don't worry Yugi. You'll grow...  
  
10. Hair Color: Blond, black, and magenta, same as Yugi's  
  
11. Members of your family: None that are alive. (Does Yami count?) I do now.  
  
12. Favorite Sport: Dueling. (Is dueling a sport?) It is now.  
  
13. Pets: I used to have a leopard named Spot.  
  
14. Favorite Color: purple. Royal purple.  
  
15. Favorite Animal: Cats. Must please Bastet the Cat-Goddess! (hamsters) Hamsters. Right...  
  
16. Favorite Food: French fries.  
  
17. Least Favorite food: Ice cream. It gives me headaches.  
  
18. Favorite Drink: Pepsi (Vanilla Coke) Ugh, that stuff has a nasty aftertaste.  
  
19. Favorite month: August. It's nice and warm.  
  
20. Favorite day of the week: Tuesday.  
  
21. Least Favorite day of the week: Thursday  
  
22. What's your favorite type of weather? Hot. Really hot. Egypt hot.  
  
23. What's the weather like now? COLD!!!  
  
24. Favorite things to do: duel, torment Bakura and Seto, be with friends.  
  
25. What things make you most happy? dueling, seeing Bathead almost explode with anger, my friends, WARMTH!!!  
  
26. What things make you sad? When we're out of hair gel, when I can't find the remote. WHEN IT'S COLD!!! (when Bakura's in a pychotic mood again) No, that just makes you panic.  
  
27. What things annoy you the most? COLD DAYS!! Bathead. the microwave.  
  
28. Name of person who sent this to you: Yugi  
  
29. Do you like him or her: Of course, he's my aibou!  
  
30. Favorite type of music: Rock  
  
31. Favorite movie: Tomorrow Never Dies  
  
32. Favorite TV show: The Discovery Channel stuff, even if the Egyptian documentaries are completely wrong.  
  
33. What was the last thing you ate? An Oreo.  
  
34. Who was the last person you talked to? Yugi.  
  
35. What was the last thing you said? Aw come on, I want to go on the computer!  
  
36. What's your marital status? Single.  
  
37. Do you have a crush? No.  
  
38. Favorite fast-food restaurant: McDonald's  
  
39. What's the coolest thing you've ever done? I was ruler of Egypt once.  
  
40. Dumbest thing? I never do dumb things! Well... There was that one time I accidentally blew up the microwave... (That time I stuck a fork into an electrical socket when I was six... My hair was never the same again...) That explains it.  
  
41. What do you spend most of your time doing? Dueling. DUH  
  
42. Summer or Winter? SUMMER!!  
  
43. Spring or Fall? SPRING!!  
  
44. Coffee or Tea? Coffee. It keeps me awake during Tea's boring friendship speeches.  
  
45. Hugs or Kisses? Kisses.  
  
46. Hot or Cold? HOT!!!!  
  
47. Black or White? Black. Especially black leather.  
  
48. Goal in life: To drive Bathead criminnaly insane. No, wait... he's already crimminally insane. Never mind.  
  
49. Bad Habits? I sleepwalk. (I get myself roped into things easily) You're telling me! I can't believe you let them talk you into wearing that chicken outfit!  
  
50. Weaknesses? None. I'm a pharoah, remember? Okay, okay. The cold.  
  
51. Strengths? Dueling, keeping warm, applying hair gel.  
  
52. Motto? "NO!! Not the hair gel!!"  
  
53. What would you do with $10 000? Spend it!! (Buy Duel Monsters Cards and give some to charity.) Are you insane?  
  
54. Favourite subject? Math.  
  
55. Least Favourite Subject? English. Why in Ra's name can't they use heiroglyphs?  
  
56. Favorite place to go on vacation to: Egypt.  
  
57. Place you want to go to: Ancient Egypt.  
  
58. Number of Kids you want: maybe one.  
  
59. Would you like your friends to write back? Sure.  
  
60. Who's most likely to respond? Joey.  
  
61. Least likely? Bathead.  
  
62. What time is it now? 4:10  
  
63. What would you like to let your friends know? This quiz is pretty fun. AND TURN UP THE THERMOSTATS!!! 


	3. Ryou

~*~*~Hello!!! Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting! It's amazing! I've got the next three already planned out, and I'm working on the fourth right now. To any who may be wondering, when I say Bathead, I mean Bakura, Ryou's Yami. If you look at his hair it looks like a pair of batwings. I didn't notice it until one of my friends pointed it out. BYES!!~*~*~  
  
From: egyptspharoah@hotmail.com  
  
To: kitten_lover66@hotmail.com  
  
1. What is your christened name? Ryou  
  
2. What time is it? 6:30 pm.  
  
3. Are you bored? Not really.  
  
4. Nicknames: None that I know of.  
  
5. Gender: Male  
  
6. Number of Candles on last birthday cake: It's rude to ask someone their age.  
  
7. Birthday: March 27  
  
8. Eye Color: Brown. It changes sometimes, but it's usually brown.  
  
9. Height: 5'7''  
  
10. Hair Color: White. It's not because of my age though.  
  
11. Members of your family: Dad; my Yami, Bakura.  
  
12. Favorite Sport: Chess  
  
13. Pets: I don't trust Bakura with pets. I used to have a cat once. He ran away and never came back.  
  
14. Favorite Color: White.  
  
15. Favorite Animal: Kittens  
  
16. Favorite Food: celery sticks  
  
17. Least Favorite food: meat of any form  
  
18. Favorite Drink: soda water  
  
19. Favorite month: May  
  
20. Favorite day of the week: Sunday. It's nice and relaxing.  
  
21. Least Favorite day of the week: Wednesday. It's always so busy.  
  
22. What's your favorite type of weather? Warmish.  
  
23. What's the weather like now? kind of cloudy.  
  
24. Favorite things to do: read, duel a bit, help people  
  
25. What things make you most happy? fuzzy things, my friends, kittens  
  
26. What things make you sad? when my friends are scared of me because my Yami's killing everything in sight.  
  
27. What things annoy you the most? Bakura {my Yami}, hairbrushes.  
  
28. Name of person who sent this to you: Yami  
  
29. Do you like him or her: sure, I guess.  
  
30. Favorite type of music:classical.  
  
31. Favorite movie: Pokemon: The First Movie  
  
32. Favorite TV show: Tama and Friends  
  
33. What was the last thing you ate? a few crackers  
  
34. Who was the last person you talked to? My dad.  
  
35. What was the last thing you said? I'm going to use the computer now!  
  
36. What's your marital status? Single *sigh*  
  
37. Do you have a crush? No.  
  
38. Favorite fast-food restaurant: I don't eat out.  
  
39. What's the coolest thing you've ever done? I snuck onto the boat to the Duelist Kingdom.  
  
40. Dumbest thing? I accepted the gift of the Millenium Ring from my father.  
  
41. What do you spend most of your time doing? trying not to disturb or annoy people.  
  
42. Summer or Winter? Summer  
  
43. Spring or Fall? Spring  
  
44. Coffee or Tea? Tea  
  
45. Hugs or Kisses? hugs  
  
46. Hot or Cold? Warm, but not too hot.  
  
47. Black or White? White  
  
48. Goal in life: To start my own children's puppet show.  
  
49. Bad Habits? I'm quite gullible.  
  
50. Weaknesses? I can't stand the sight of blood and I don't like getting hurt.  
  
51. Strengths? I'm good with children.  
  
52. Motto? "No, Bakura, I won't give you bombs for Christmas."  
  
53. What would you do with $10 000? But a LOT of fire extinguishers.  
  
54. Favourite subject? Art.  
  
55. Least Favourite Subject? Science. I don't like dissecting things.  
  
56. Favorite place to go on vacation to: England.  
  
57. Place you want to go to: Canada.  
  
58. Number of Kids you want: Three.  
  
59. Would you like your friends to write back? Yes.  
  
60. Who's most likely to respond? Tea  
  
61. Least likely? Yami, he sent it to me.  
  
62. What time is it now? 7:15. I'm a slow typer.  
  
63. What would you like to let your friends know? It wasn't me that broke that window. It was my Yami! 


	4. Bakura

From: Ryou kitten_lover66@hotmail.com  
  
To: Bakura evil_tombrobber_from_hell666@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
1. What is your christened name? Bakura  
  
2. What time is it? 4:00 am  
  
3. Are you bored? Why else would I be doing this?  
  
4. Nicknames: Bathead, Batface, Yami Bakura, Evil Bakura, Darth Bakura. If anybody calls me them, I'll kill 'em.  
  
5. Gender: male  
  
6. Number of Candles on last birthday cake: I'me about 16 in this time. Got a problem with that? (It's rude to ask someone's age, you know) You're pathetic.  
  
7. Birthday: August 17. Not like it's any of your business.  
  
8. Eye Color: Brown.  
  
9. Height: 5'8" (5'7") Ha! I'm taller than you, kitten-boy!  
  
10. Hair Color: White. Insult the hair and die.  
  
11. Members of your family: Dead. Not my fault. Well, actually...  
  
12. Favorite Sport: Anything that involves blood or possible injury or death: archery, fencing, hockey, football, etc. (Chess) Chess isn't a sport, you weakling!  
  
13. Pets: I don't like pets. I kill them. Don't tell Ryou that his cat didn't "run away".  
  
14. Favorite Color: Black. And red. Blood red.  
  
15. Favorite Animal: Snakes. Especially deadly ones. (kittens) Kittens are nothing but mindless balls of fluff.  
  
16. Favorite Food: Raw meat. (celery sticks) How can you eat that rabbit food?  
  
17. Least Favorite food: Anything Ryou will willingly eat.  
  
18. Favorite Drink: Beer. No, wait, blood. (Soda water) That stuff's disgusting!  
  
19. Favorite month: October. I get to scare little kids. It's not like I wait for just one day, though...  
  
20. Favorite day of the week: Saturday nights. (Sunday) BOR-RING!  
  
21. Least Favorite day of the week: Sundays. I've usually got a hangover.  
  
22. What's your favorite type of weather? Dark and stormy. It's the kind of weather that you can't get caught in.  
  
23. What's the weather like now? Dark.  
  
24. Favorite things to do: Kill, torment Yami, kill, steal things, kill, annoy people, kill, scare people, kill... Did I mention kill?  
  
25. What things make you most happy? Death, blood, destruction, stealing stuff. (Fuzzy things, my friends, kittens) You are such a wimp, you pathetic excuse for a mortal.  
  
26. What things make you sad? When the police come to investigate, the fact that Ryou never does anything "interesting". Oh, wait, that just makes me mad.  
  
27. What things annoy you the most? Police, that idiot pharoah, Ryou and his friends, people who can't be bribed easily, these stupid new security alarms.  
  
28. Name of person who sent this to you: Ryou  
  
29. Do you like him or her: No, but I've got to live with him anyway.  
  
30. Favorite type of music: Rap, anything that can be stolen. (Classical) Geek!  
  
31. Favorite movie: The Exorcist. (Pokemon: The First Movie) What do you expect from someone who likes kittens?  
  
32. Favorite TV show: Anything rated R and up. (Tama and Friends) Why the hell would you want to watch a show about kittens?  
  
33. What was the last thing you ate? A raw steak. Don't tell Ryou. Or else.  
  
34. Who was the last person you talked to? The police. Too bad they didn't heed my warning.  
  
35. What was the last thing you said? "I told you do. But did you listen? No! Have fun in the graveyard!"  
  
36. What's your marital status? Single, thank Ra!  
  
37. Do you have a crush? Hell no! Theses mortal fools? NEVER!  
  
38. Favorite fast-food restaurant: Waste of time. They don't serve raw meat, blood, or beer.  
  
39. What's the coolest thing you've ever done? Everything I do is cool.  
  
40. Dumbest thing? I don't do dumb things. Are you implying that I do?!?  
  
41. What do you spend most of your time doing? Stealing, killing, waiting for Ryou to fall asleep. (Trying not to disturb people) With a face like yours, it's hard not to.  
  
42. Summer or Winter? Summer. The police can't follow your footprints.  
  
43. Spring or Fall? Fall. All the more leaf piles to hide in.  
  
44. Coffee or Tea? Coffee.  
  
45. Hugs or Kisses? Kisses, if she's hot.  
  
46. Hot or Cold? Hot.  
  
47. Black or White? Blood red, but fine, black.  
  
48. Goal in life: To drive Yami off the deep end or take over the world. Whichever's easier.  
  
49. Bad Habits? I don't kill enough. I've gotten soft over the years.  
  
50. Weaknesses? I don't HAVE weaknesses.  
  
51. Strengths? Killing, stealing, terrorizing. (I'm good with children) Aw, so you're going to be a baby-sitter when you grow up? Wimp!  
  
52. Motto? "Spare no one!"  
  
53. What would you do with $10 000? Steal everyone else's and take over KaibaCorp.  
  
54. Favourite subject? Gym. You can hurt someone and make it look like an accident.  
  
55. Least Favourite Subject? Detention, even though it's a home away from home for me.  
  
56. Favorite place to go on vacation to: The bank. Stupid security cameras. I showed them!  
  
57. Place you want to go to: Fort Knox.  
  
58. Number of Kids you want: None! I don't want any of those vile things running around. (Three) Are you insane?  
  
59. Would you like your friends to write back? Who cares?  
  
60. Who's most likely to respond? Probably Malik.  
  
61. Least likely? That idiot pharoah.  
  
62. What time is it now? 4:47 am.  
  
63. What would you like to let your friends know? I didn't take that car! Honest! 


	5. Joey

~*~*~ Hi peoples! I'm back with another survey! This one is Joey's, finally! I hope everyone had a great Christmas, and I hope they have a good New Year's! Remember, R&R please!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
From: Bakura evil_tombrobber_from_hell666@hotmail.com  
  
To: Joey im_not_a_puppy@hotmail.com  
  
1. What is your christened name? Joseph  
  
2. What time is it? 11:21  
  
3. Are you bored? a little  
  
4. Nicknames: Joey  
  
5. Gender: male  
  
6. Number of Candles on last birthday cake: 15! Yay!  
  
7. Birthday: January 1st  
  
8. Eye Color: brown  
  
9. Height: 5'11''  
  
10. Hair Color: blond  
  
11. Members of your family: my mom, my dad, and my sister Serenity.  
  
12. Favorite Sport: Football! Especially the half-time munchies.  
  
13. Pets: I've got a goldfish named Bob  
  
14. Favorite Color: red  
  
15. Favorite Animal: German Spepards  
  
16. Favorite Food: You mean I have to pick just one?  
  
17. Least Favorite food: None!  
  
18. Favorite Drink: Coke!  
  
19. Favorite month: December, because of Christmas and no school! I love presents!  
  
20. Favorite day of the week: Saturday morning! I love sleeping in!  
  
21. Least Favorite day of the week: Tuesday.  
  
22. What's your favorite type of weather? Snowy! Then you can get a snow day from school!  
  
23. What's the weather like now? Kinda wet and cloudy  
  
24. Favorite things to do: duel, eat, sleep, eat, goof off  
  
25. What things make you most happy? food, sleeping, my Flame Swordsman, my friends  
  
26. What things make you sad? When there's no more food.  
  
27. What things annoy you the most? Kaiba, Duke Devlin, being called a dog.  
  
28. Name of person who sent this to you: Bakura  
  
29. Do you like him or her: Not really. He scares me!  
  
30. Favorite type of music: punk rock!  
  
31. Favorite movie: Meet the Parents  
  
32. Favorite TV show: Duel Monsters Champs: A Closer Look  
  
33. What was the last thing you ate? A box of cookies, two sandwiches, a bottle of Coke, three ice cream cone, and an apple with peanut butter/  
  
34. Who was the last person you talked to? Tristan  
  
35. What was the last thing you said? Gotta go! Bye!  
  
36. What's your marital status? Single  
  
37. Do you have a crush? I don't think so...  
  
38. Favorite fast-food restaurant: Just one? Let me think...  
  
39. What's the coolest thing you've ever done? Help save my sister's eyesight by placing second on the Duelist Kingdom and winning three million.  
  
40. Dumbest thing? Which one?  
  
41. What do you spend most of your time doing? Dueling, eating, sleeping, being with my friends, trying to avoid Bakura  
  
42. Summer or Winter? Winter! Snowballs and snow days! And Christmas!  
  
43. Spring or Fall? Fall! Halloween's the best excuse for eating candy until you explode!  
  
44. Coffee or Tea? Neither. I like pop better.  
  
45. Hugs or Kisses? Depends.  
  
46. Hot or Cold? Hot  
  
47. Black or White? White  
  
48. Goal in life: To own a chain of Duel Monsters restaurants  
  
49. Bad Habits? I lose my temper a lot  
  
50. Weaknesses? I get into trouble easy  
  
51. Strengths? dueling, eating contests  
  
52. Motto? Eating before bed, eating after rise, makes you healthy, wealthy, and wise.  
  
53. What would you do with $10 000? But food. And duel monters cards  
  
54. Favourite subject? Lunch  
  
55. Least Favourite Subject? Geography  
  
56. Favorite place to go on vacation to: Anywhere's better than school!  
  
57. Place you want to go to: Los Vegas  
  
58. Number of Kids you want: I'm not sure...  
  
59. Would you like your friends to write back? Yeah!  
  
60. Who's most likely to respond? Tristan  
  
61. Least likely? Kaiba the grouch  
  
62. What time is it now? 11:35! Gotta go eat!  
  
63. What would you like to let your friends know? You guys totally rock! 


	6. Seto

~*~*~Hey there! Sorry I haven't been able to update lately! I've got projects coming out of my ears! Teachers are such slave drivers... Well, enjoy the next chapter!  
  
~*~*~  
  
To: Seto Kaiba im_the_boss_youre_fired@kaibacorp.com   
  
From: Joey im_not_a_puppy@hotmail.com  
  
1. What is your christened name? Seto  
  
2. What time is it? 12:37 pm  
  
3. Are you bored? Let's see. The stock market crashed, Mokuba's sugar high, and I fired five employees. What do you think?  
  
4. Nicknames: None (Joey) You forgot "puppy dog"  
  
5. Gender: male (male) That can be easily disputed.  
  
6. Number of Candles on last birthday cake: 16. And no, I did not have a "Sweet Sixteen" party.  
  
7. Birthday: September 27  
  
8. Eye Color: dark blue  
  
9. Height: 6'4"  
  
10. Hair Color: Brown.  
  
11. Members of your family: My brother, Mokuba  
  
12. Favorite Sport: Basketball.  
  
13. Pets: None (I've got a goldfish named Bob) Bob? You've got to be kidding me.  
  
14. Favorite Color: Navy blue.  
  
15. Favorite Animal: Cows.  
  
16. Favorite Food: caviar and lobster (You mean I have to pick just one?) You are such a pig.  
  
17. Least Favorite food: sugar  
  
18. Favorite Drink: Black coffee  
  
19. Favorite month: September. I go back to school and Yugi can't come over every day wanting to know if I want to do something.  
  
20. Favorite day of the week: Monday  
  
21. Least Favorite day of the week: Saturday  
  
22. What's your favorite type of weather? Rainy  
  
23. What's the weather like now? Sunny. Maybe. The expensive blinds are closed.  
  
24. Favorite things to do: be the boss, duel, plot aganst Yugi, insult Joey, fire people.  
  
25. What things make you most happy? A new merger, Mokuba, winning, my Blue Eyes White Dragons, when my stocks go up, insulting the mutt. (food, sleeping, my Flame Swordsman, my friends) Big surprise, you idiot.  
  
26. What things make you sad? Pegasus (When there's no more food) You are a total pig, you puppy.  
  
27. What things annoy you the most? Joey, Yugi, losing (Kaiba, Duke Devlin, being called a dog) I bet you thought I wouldn't see this!  
  
28. Name of person who sent this to you: Joey  
  
29. Do you like him or her: Not a chance in the world.  
  
30. Favorite type of music: Jazz  
  
31. Favorite movie: La Vita Bella  
  
32. Favorite TV show: Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous. I was featured on it once.  
  
33. What was the last thing you ate? An apple (A box of cookies, two sandwiches, a bottle of Coke, three ice cream cone, and an apple with peanut butter) They said "thing" you glutton!  
  
34. Who was the last person you talked to? My secretery. What-his- name.  
  
35. What was the last thing you said? You're fired!  
  
36. What's your marital status? Single  
  
37. Do you have a crush? Not in this life (I don't think so...) How can you not know??  
  
38. Favorite fast-food restaurant: Chez Poulet (Just one? Let me think...) You are so pathetic  
  
39. What's the coolest thing you've ever done? I own a multinational corporation and I'm a multimillionaire at the age of sixteen. Cool enough for you?  
  
40. Dumbest thing? I don't do dumb things, unlike Joey the mutt. (Which one?) Now that's just sad.  
  
41. What do you spend most of your time doing? Working  
  
42. Summer or Winter? Winter  
  
43. Spring or Fall? Fall (Fall! Halloween's the best excuse for eating candy until you explode!) Why am I not surprised?  
  
44. Coffee or Tea? Coffee  
  
45. Hugs or Kisses? Neither  
  
46. Hot or Cold? Cold  
  
47. Black or White? Black  
  
48. Goal in life: To squish Yugi and Yami (To own a chain of Duel Monsters restaurants) What, and have little Dark Magicians feed everybody?  
  
49. Bad Habits? I think I fire too many people.  
  
50. Weaknesses? I don't have any weaknesses  
  
51. Strengths? I'm an excellent businessman, I invest wisely, and I'm a world-class duelist with all of the Blue Eyes White Dragons  
  
52. Motto? "That coffee wasn't here fast enough. You're fired!" (Eating before bed, eating after rise, makes you healthy, wealthy, and wise.) This from a guy with the only thing stopping him from joining Jenny Craig was the door.  
  
53. What would you do with $10 000? Put it in my pocket. It's just loose change.  
  
54. Favourite subject? Business Math (Lunch) Lunch isn't a subject you moron!  
  
55. Least Favourite Subject? Art (Geography) You could get lost in a one-aisle grocery store.  
  
56. Favorite place to go on vacation to: Europe  
  
57. Place you want to go to: I've already been everywhere  
  
58. Number of Kids you want: None at the moment.  
  
59. Would you like your friends to write back? I couldn't care less.  
  
60. Who's most likely to respond? Mokuba  
  
61. Least likely? Yami  
  
62. What time is it now? 12:42  
  
63. What would you like to let your friends know? Stay away from me and my mansion! Especially you Bakura, you lousy thief! 


End file.
